We're in shippuden, my friends!
by OhMyJashin2000
Summary: Welcome to the lives of 3 narutards! Join Sydney, a potty mouthed psychic that goes through the worst kind of female torture, Taylor, the normal one(as she thinks) and Unity, a smiley, happy go lucky lollie-shota. Together, the 3 create humor, questioning of government, and chaos in Naruto Shippuden! Maybe add a little romance? first story please no flames kinda yaoi at first.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:"Goodbye, you HORRIBLE world!"

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be a lot less drama.'Cuz come on. the only time I've ever seen this amount of drama was when I watched an episode of Glee.(No offense to the Gleeks that are reading this)**

(Sydney's POV)

'Come on clock. Go faster, damn it!'I thought as I slouched in my chair.

It was the last class on Friday, then the weekend would begin. And I wanted to get out of that _hell hole_ a lot faster so that me and my sisters, Taylor and Unity, could start our Naruto marathon. Yes, I am a HUGE Naruto fan. If you don't like the show, then screw you.

Anyway, the bell _finally_ rang telling us to get the hell out."Yes", I silently said to myself. I got out of my seat, grabbed my messenger bag and headed to the door, but not before my teacher decided to flip me the bird."F***ing bitch", I muttered. As soon as I exited the building, I was tackled to the sidewalk by a mop of dark orange hair."I missed you so much, Sydney!"my sister exclaimed."Damn it, Uni", I wheezed(her nickname's pronounced"Yoo-nee")"Get off me. I can't breathe!"Uni gasped and sat across from me on the sidewalk."Sorry", she said while rubbing the back of her neck. I heard someone chuckle before asking,"Need any help, sis?" I turned my head to see my other sister, Taylor, grinning and extending her hand toward me. I smiled and said,"Thanks", before taking it. I got up, brushed myself off and said,"You guys excited about tonight, too?" Tay nodded while Uni stared at me with narrowed eyes."Why do you think I tackle/hugged you?"" 'Cause you wanted her to give you a piggy back ride?"Tay said, joining the conversation. Uni didn't answer. Instead, she crossed her arms and pouted. I laughed and checked my watch. My eyes widened and I said,"Crap! If we don't get going, Foster mom'll be pissed."Taylor and I started running, but I stopped dead in my tracks when Uni yelled,"WAIT!"She stared at her feet and asked sheepishly,"Can I have a piggy back ride?"I sighed and said,"Climb on!" She looked at me with pure joy before she hopped onto my back."Tally Ho, my faithful steed!"she yelled while point to Tay's direction. "Excuse me?"I asked in a slightly annoyed voice."Uh...nothing!"my sister said with a cheeky smile. I smirked and said,"That's what I thought", and started running to"home".

5 minutes later(Yeah. We're that fast.)we reached the home social services put us in. Unity hopped off my back, opened the front door and yelled,"We're home!" I stepped into the house cautiously, hoping I don't step on any cat tails. Did I mention this foster parent was a psycho cat lady? Yeah, the only reason she adopted us was so that we could help take care of all 47 of those freaks with fur. The only real problem with her"brilliant"plan is that all 47 of those freaks with fur hate me. _All_ of them. Why? I don't know. All I know is that ever since I can remember, every single creature of nature that's seen me immediately wished I was dead.

When I was able to reach the living room without stepping on a cat, I relaxed a little."So you came after all", Foster mom sneered from her recliner."Of course I did. I _live_ here."She shrugged."Whatever, fakee.""How many times do I have to tell you? This is my natural hair. It's just that I'm an albino!"I yelled."Sure you are", she muttered.

Annoyed of the conversation, I left for the staircase and headed to my siblings/my room, but not before I stopped to see my reflection in the hallway mirror. That day, I wore one of my t-shirts that said,"I'm not super strong. You're just super weak", black shorts and gray**(AN:When looking to see which way this is spelled, it said"grey" is like a silver hue and"gray" is the color between black and white)**slip-on converse. I wasn't focusing on my clothes, but my features instead. My skin is _really_ pale and my face is shaped like a heart. I know you can describe a lot of people like that, but get this. My eyes are deep, deep, _deep_ violet shade and not only is my hair the same length as my upper body( and a small bit on the right, next to my face, is braided)but it's the same color of blood. Yep. I have _blood_ red hair. Awesome, right? Not if it makes you stand out too much.

I snapped out of my trance when I realized Tay and Uni were waiting for me. I walked into our room to be greeted by my sisters in question with a tackle/hug. I laughed and said,"All right. I love you guys, too. Now get off me so that we can get this marathon started!""Hai!"they shouted. We sat on my hammock and watched Naruto on Taylor's laptop since we didn't have a TV.

Halfway through, Tay gasped and asked,"You didn't lose your necklace, did you Syd?""Eh?"I asked."Oh! Nope, I still got it." I dragged my necklace out of my t-shirt and showed it to her. While I have your attention, you might as well know that I have only four accessories I never take off. One stud on the left side of my nose, two cuffs on my right ear, and a dog tag, that was found on my infant self, that has, what people and myself assume, my last name(A.K.A. Namikaze).

To sum myself up, I'm a super smart/strong, red headed psychic Naruto fan. Not joking when I say I'm psychic. Of course, no one knows about it but Taylor and Unity. They're always asking what our futures look like, but honestly, every time I try to look into it, all I see is us sitting on my hammock,huddled together, watching Naruto.

'Oh my god', I thought ,'No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be it. There's no way this is the end!'"Syd?" I turned to see my sisters look at me worriedly."It's one of your visions... isn't it?"asked Tay. I didn't know what to do. Then it hit me. "Hold on for a minute", I told them. I then started to search through our bags until I found my phone and headphones. I hopped onto Uni's bed, my headphones blasting Awolnation(It makes my visions clearer... for...some...reason), crossed my legs and started meditating."Whatcha doing?"Uni asked."Lately, I've only been getting one vision. So this time I'm gonna search harder for more", I responded."Isn't it, pft, I don't know, _dangerous_, to push the limits of the psychic realm?"asked Taylor."Relax. I won't push it. I prom-"I was cut off by the ground shaking. It got worse, and worse, until it all of a sudden stopped."That was weird", said Uni. Tay and I nodded in agreement. We waited in silence for two minutes, until Tay said,"Probably just a mini earthquake. They happen a lot in Cali-" but she too was cut off. Except this time, it was by a vortex formed in the center of the floor, sucking everything in the room into it. I clutched the doorknob while my siblings clung to my legs."What's happening?!"Tay yelled through Unity's screaming."I don't know!"I yelled back."Just hang on." As I held on for dear life, I realized why I was having no visions of our future. We didn't have one. I felt Tay's grip on my leg loosen, before she let go altogether. She screamed, and I tried to grab her hand, but it was too late. Tay was _inside_ the portal."No!"Uni screamed. Tears welled in my eyes. So I didn't notice that Unity let go until she screamed bloody murder. I watched in horror as she was sucked into this mysterious vortex."Guys!"I sobbed. I looked at the door, then at the portal and realized I couldn't live with myself."Goodbye, you HORRIBLE world!"I screamed before I let go and slipped into the unknown.

(Taylor's POV)

'Yay', I thought sarcastically as I woke up in pain. I sat up and rubbed my head. There was a bump on it."Just great", I muttered. When I got that out of the way, I noticed that I woke up in some kind of forest."Ugh, what happened?" I heard Uni groan.'Wait a minute! Uni!' I thought as I jumped up and yelled,"Uni! Uni, where are you?""Taylor? I'm over here!"she yelled in response. I walked towards my left for about three minutes until I found all our stuff and a familiar looking someone with light lavender hair and eyes."Uni?"I asked this strange girl.

"Yeah...Wait! Taylor, is that you?!"she asked.

"Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it-never mind. Uni, your hair and eyes are PURPLE!"

"What? No they're not.*bangs fell in front of left eye**gasp* 1, awesome. 2, you need to see yourself."

"What do you..."

I trailed off and searched our bags for a mirror. When I found one, I almost dropped it. My short brown hair was an aqua blue! Instead of hazel-green, my eyes were nearly as red as Syd's hair."Crud...Where's Syd?"

"I don't know. All I remember is seeing her get wrapped in a red and blue light while falling."

I flipped out a little. So did Uni. Okay, fine. We had a panic attack. You would too if you lost your sister in an unknown place! We didn't stop until we heard someone groan. Uni and I turned around to see another person on the ground. Uni yelped and threw a rock at them."Ow! What the hell?"the stranger growled.'Wait a minute', I thought.'Purple eyes, red hair, ear and nose piercings, dog tag?! Oh...fudge muffin'."S-Sydney?"I stuttered."Yeah...guys! Thank god you're okay! You look different though. But I like it!"Syd said while getting up. Uni's jaw practically hit the floor, while I just gaped."What's _wrong_ with you guys?"Syd asked before taking the mirror I was offering to my sibling. Who then screamed a blood curdling scream. Neither us said anything or complained. After all, what Sydney saw in the mirror, HE did not like at all.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE)**

**Me:Hi, I'm Sydney the author and this is my first story*Tay and Uni cheer*I just made this to introduce myself to those who are reading this and let you all know I'm not a bitch in real life.**

**Taylor:Well...**

**Me:Fine. I am a bitch, but not a big one like I write myself to be.**

**Taylor:You are pretty violent, sometimes.**

**Me:*grinds teeth***

**Unity:Yeah! And you are a mucho psycho!**

**Me:That's it! I'm gonna kill you two in the next chapter!**

**Unity:Woah! Relax! We're just kidding!**

**Taylor:Yeah, calm down, _God._**

**Me:You're right. I'm sorry. Anyway, please review and read the next chapter when it comes!**

**Taylor:At least do it for Unity.**

**Unity:Please...?*puppy dog eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:"What the FUDGE-MUFFIN is going on?!"

**Me:Okay. Who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Unity:Oh! Pick me! Pick me, me, me, me!**

**Me:Okay, okay! You can do it. Good God...**

**Unity:Yay!*clears throat*Naruto does not belong to Sydney. If it did, it wouldn't be as awesome.**

**Me:What was that?*eye twitch***

**Unity:Gotta go. Please don't have flames when reviewing. Bye!*runs out the room with me in hot pursuit***

(Unity's POV)

While Taylor went off to look for the rest of our stuff, I tried my best to calm Sydney down."Don't worry, it's not that bad", I said to her...him? Huh. From now on, let's say it's a boy!"Not that bad?"he asked while grabbing my shoulders."NOT THAT BAD?!"he yelled while shaking my shoulders,"I! AM! A! F***ING DUDE! It's that bad!"I felt dizzy when I said,"Please let go of me."I think he blinked twice when he said,"Whoops. Sorry", before letting me go. I fell on my bum and muttered,"Ow."

My"brother"chuckled and started looking around."Where's Tay?"he asked me. I shrugged and said,"Our bags weren't with us, so she went off to look for them."All of a sudden, Taylor popped out of nowhere with three bags."Found 'em!"she yelled. We grinned ear to ear at her while she set down two of the bags and said,"Well, Syd, you and I both know that we need to find out where we are. I'm just saying it so _you_ can understand it, Uni.""Hai!"I shouted.

Syd got his travel bag, messenger bag and hammock and threw them over his shoulder before taking off his shoes."Why are you taking off your shoes in a gross place like this? Mike Rowe would leave his shoes on", I asked."Well, now that I am a-"he gagged and ran over to a tree so I couldn't see him puking. He rinsed his mouth out with water and continued,"A boy, my feet are bigger so these shoes don't fit."'Poor thing', I thought to myself while getting my travel bag, the food bag and my backpack.

We were ready to go when we heard Tay gasp. She ran up to us with something in her arms. That something was her laptop, broken into several pieces."Oh... I'm so sorry", I said. Her lower lip trembled when Syd patted her on the shoulder saying,"There, there. We'll get you a new one." Taylor stood up and threw the former laptop to the ground."This is all _your_ fault", she cried while pointing an accusing finger at Sydney. He was _very_ confused and said,"My fault? How?""If you listened to me instead of making whoever or whatever gave you psychic powers angry, I would still be able to watch Naruto on my laptop!""First of all, I didn't even have my psychic powers turned _on_ when that thing appeared. Secondly, your computer broke. My GENDER was changed. I have more to complain about-"he never got to finish because Tay punched him in the face. When he recovered, an anime vein appeared on his head.'Wait,.anime?!'I thought. Meanwhile my siblings were trying to kill each other."Come on, siblings", I pleaded,"Can't we all get along?"They didn't listen."Fine!"I yelled before I jumped into the fight. We all got good whacks at each other until Syd stopped and pretty much fainted. When he sat up, he pointed forward and said"look." Once we did, the only thing I could say was,"O...M...G"We were standing in front of the gates of _the_ village hidden in the leaves! Taylor fell to her knees and yelled to the sky,"What the FUDGE-MUFFIN is going on?!"

(Sydney's POV)

After I was able to accept that I am now...ugh...male, and that I was in Naruto, I made a plan. I cleared my throat and said,"Ok. I'd hate to be a buzz kill, but remember. As funny as these people are, like, more than half of them are crazy enough to kill people as annoying as us."Uni crossed her arms and pouted."So? I still want to meet all of them. Especially Gaa-Chan", Taylor whispered the last bit. My other sister cart wheeled her way in and said,"She's right. Be excited, Bro."

"Oh, trust me. When I fainted, it was because I was overwhelmed with joy from the fact that we're in our favorite show but that's not the point. The point is there are people here who are bat s*** insane. Personally I think it's best that we don't cross too many of them." They reluctantly agreed. I sighed with relief for the first time that day and started walking forward, until I stopped."One more thing", I told them with a serious look,"Don't. Break. The fourth. Wall." They were deeply confused."Why?"they asked in unison. I rolled my eyes and said in a _very_ annoyed voice,"Because. If we tell those people that their entire lives was actually a tv show that was made to be a person's daily dose of supernatural action, drama, and humor, not only will they think we're _crazy_, but another Vortex might appear if we break the fourth wall!"By now I was strangling Tay who was gouging Uni's eyes out who was ripping hair off my scalp(we're family and we love each other, but at the same time, we drive each other nuts!).

"Hey!"someone shouted. We all craned our necks to see the two guys that disguised themselves as Genin during the Chuunin exams in the second season of Naruto."I'm sorry, but we're in the middle of a family meeting. So could you come back later?"Taylor asked politely. I let go of her and face palmed myself, knowing we were most likely in trouble.

(Five minutes later)

"Ow! Quit tugging on my shirt so hard", Uni complained while we were being led through town by the two ninjas I mentioned earlier. I turned to face them and asked,"Exactly where are you taking us?""You have no means of identification, therefore we're taking you to the Hokage to see what we should do with you", one of them answered.'Oh, this shouldn't be too bad', I thought.' Good thing the old man is nice and-oh...crap.' I looked at the mountain that towers over the village. It had five faces on it.'Great. We're dealing with Tsunade.'"Well can I at least go to the bathroom?"I asked while pointing to the public restrooms. Our "escorts"sighed, but nodded. I bowed quickly and ran over to the men's side and...let's leave it at that.

But when I was...you know, the door opened. And I saw bright yellow hair, blue eyes and blindingly bright orange clothes.'Oh...God', I thought."Hello, stranger!"he said. I just awkwardly waved back at him and said,"We are definitely strangers."

"Well there's only one way to change that. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sydney Namikaze."

"Cool name."

"*sigh*I guess."

Short silence.

"Are you new to the village?"

"Yep. You?"

"No. I was just on a two-year trip."

'Oh I must be in the pilot of Shippuden', I thought."That sounds interesting. If we run into each other again, you have to tell me about it."

"I will. Hey I just noticed something."

"What?"

"We both have the same markings on our faces."

I looked at him funny and said,"Eh?"He brought me over to the mirror and I saw what Naruto meant. I had three whisker like markings etched onto both of my cheeks."Huh. I guess we do", I said while washing my hands. The door opened a third time to reveal Jiriya AKA pervy sage."Come on, Naruto", he said. "You still need to say hi to your lady friend, Sakura and check in with Tsunade. The sooner you're done with that, the sooner I can start on my _research_*rubs hands together*."An uneasy feeling spreaded throughout my body and I asked,"Should I be creeped out when he does that?""Yes", Naruto stated."Oh, pervy sage. This is my new friend, Sydney."I dried my hands and said,"Yo. Well I better get going. It was nice meeting you Naruto."I felt a pat on my shoulder and saw the blonde boy smiling like a dummy."You too. Bye!"he said before walking out with pervy sage. I smiled and stepped outside, but once I did, I realized something."Naruto never washed his hands", I said quietly, the disgust clear in my voice. My sister heard this and they broke out into laughter, knowing I had a thing about clean hands."Don't. Say. Ennething", I muttered( my pronunciation gets messed up when I'm excited, angry or shooken up) before we all continued our walk to see the Hokage.

**Me:Chapter 2 is done. Yay!**

**Naruto:You sure that it's not the document to chapter 1 put on as chapter 2 again?**

**Me:*hits Naruto on head* Yes I'm sure. Anyway I apologize for that slip up. I'm new to the system but hey, lightning never strikes the same place twice!**

**Taylor:*mutters*Sometimes.**

**Me:Oh yeah. Speaking of you, I saw your author's note for chapter 2 on your story.**

**Taylor:I will do whatever it takes to beat you!**

**Me:Oh yeah?! Bring it, bitch!**

***Me and Taylor start fighting***

**Unity & Naruto:*sweat drop then sigh*Please wait for chapter 3. Considering this fight, it might take a while.**

**All:Please read and review and tune in next time on "We're in Shippuden, my friends". Bye!**

**Taylor:And please, please, PLEASE read my story,"To the Naruto world(Taylor's version)"**

**Me:Oh there's no way in hell you're getting a free advertisement out of my story!**

***Tay and I continue our fight. Naruto and Unity leave to get ramen***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:"Holy SHOOT! It's David mother FUDGING Bowie!"

**Me:I'mmmm baaaack! ;)**

**Taylor:Please don't say it like that. It's creepy.**

**Me:Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to delete your story?**

**Taylor:NOOOOOO!**

**Me:Anyway, who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Naruto:I will. Sydney doesn't own Naruto Shippuden. All she owns is her OC'S and the plot of this fan fiction.**

**Me:Interesting fact. Uni is the only character I made up.**

**Unity:WHAT?! I'M NOT REAL?!**

**Taylor:You'll always be real in our hearts and the hearts of our readers.**

**Unity:Ok then! Here comes chapter 3.**

**Taylor:This is my chapter.**

**(Taylor's POV)**

It wasn't until the Hokage tower came into view that Uni and I stopped laughing. Syd _still_ looked deeply disturbed from his encounter with Naruto."Still grossed out, huh?"I asked him. He nodded his red head and shuddered,"Not washing your hands is gross."

When we made it to the Hokage's office, Syd went stiff."What's wrong? Another vision?"Uni asked in a language Sydney forced me to make up in case we were kidnapped. Who knew it would come in handy? Oh, wait, Sydney did. Anyway, he barely moved his mouth when he replied in Tay-talk(as we call it),"No. But this is the pilot of Shippuden."

"So?"I joined in.

"*rolls eyes*So... guess who the Hokage is?"

"Oh...crud", said me and Unity. The two ninjas looked confused, but said nothing while opening the door. We were then greeted by a woman yelling,"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?!" Uni rubbed her aching ears, as was I. My hearing was in shambles. Sydney must've known this because he mouthed,"Like I told you. Bat. S***. Insane."I gulped and looked into the room to see who yelled at us.'Blonde hair. Check. Diamond tattoo on the forehead. Check. Angry death glare.*gulp*check. Yep. This is the legendary sucker', I thought as I entered behind my brother. Tsunade just grunted and said,"Explain to me why you not only interrupted me but brought me three brats I've never met."Uni's eye twitched. She _hated _being called a brat. She's fine with lollie shota since she slightly short for a fifteen going on sixteen year old and she acts pretty childish 24/7.

One of the ninja cleared his throat, then said,"We found these three fighting outside the village gates.""It wasn't as bad as you think", I whined."You were all trying to kill each other", the second one replied."Actually, the only one who was trying to kill anyone was me", Syd interjected."Yeah and to be fair, he's led a lonely childhood that brought him to the entrance of crazy town",Uni added. It's true though. We weren't always around to keep him company. After all, we're not his real sisters."Hey Tay,"Sydney said while walking over to me,"Do I have any bald spots?"I checked his head and answered,"Uni got a lot of hair, but since you have the thickest and fullest hair I've seen, it's nothing noticeable."

"Ahem."We all turned our heads to come face-to-face with Jiriya, Sakura and the Naruto."Hold on... I know you!"Naruto said to Syd while walking over."Oh, you two have met?"I asked."Yep. We sure have. Isn't that right Naruto?"Syd asked. The blonde just nodded his head like an idiot. Finally, he admitted,"I forgot your name."Now my brother looked the way he did in his girl days. Annoyed."Seriously?"he asked in a tone matching his expression,"We just met, like, five minutes ago. Not even!"

"Well, you only said it once and I wasn't paying attention."

"Why the hell not?"

"I was going to the bathroom. Sheesh."

"You were the one who started the conversation!"

"No need to yell at me, Sydney!"

"Oh, now you remember my-"

"SHUT THE F*** UP!"Tsunade yelled. We all decided to forget what happened and Naruto asked me,"And you are?*holds out hand*"I shook it and replied,"I'm Taylor, his sister."After that, we turned our attention to Sakura. The pinkette had been staring at my brother for quite some time and she blushed when she realized she was caught red handed. Or should I say PINK handed. Eh? Yeah? What, no? Okay then. 'Cause she has pink-never mind. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I developed a sweat drop on my head while my brother's face was blue with vertical lines running down them. Let's call it the sulky face."Oh f*** my life", he muttered.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Shikamaru and Temari."We heard some yelling. Is this a bad time?"asked the sand kunoichi. My brother sighed and massaged his temples when he said,"The answer to your question is beyond even _my_ intelligence. And I have an IQ of 500."Shikamaru sighed,"What a drag...anyway, I came to deliver this message to you Lady Tsunade.""Ahh, thank you Shikamaru."he handed the Hokage the paper, said hi to Naruto and left with Temari. Probably to escape the craziness that was happening in that room.

When I turned my attention to Uni, she was staring at Naruto in wonder. Sydney said,"Crap,"while I said,"Crab cakes."Uni touched his hair, then glomped him squealing,"Oh, wow! His hair is so spikey and BLONDE!"Sydney went to work prying her off. Once he did, he smacked Unity's head lightly with a newspaper(Don't ask me where he got it. This is Sydney we're talking about). As soon as he was done, Syd bowed to Naruto saying,"Sorry. This is my other sister Unity and for some reason, she gets excited and overwhelmed by boys with interesting hair color and style."He smacked the back of our heads as a gesture for us to bow too."Why am I bowing?"I whispered to Syd."It's a polite gesture", he responded.

"Of what? I didn't do jack."

"I'm aware you didn't do jack-s***. But Uni did. And whenever a family member does something impolite or humiliating, the entire family apologizes."

"We're not even a real family."

"Do you honestly think I don't know that?!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and said,"Don't worry about it. It's kinda flattering honestly.*sigh*If only you were Sakura."The said girl heard this and hit her old teammate on the head."Ow! Why did you hit me?"he cried."Enough of this crap!"Tsunade yelled."Who are you people and why were you outside the village?"Sydney thought for a minute then answered,"Well for your second question, we literally woke up in the forest outside the gates. Why? I don't know. One minute we were at home, the next a portal appeared in the floor and brought us here. As for your first question, we're victims of the foster care system.""Curse that system!"Uni yelled."What is the foster care system?"Naruto asked."Wait. I've heard of that", Sakura answered."It's a law that many villages have passed saying children without family or any guardians will have to live in a home selected by those who govern that area. Am I correct, Lady Tsunade?"The Hokage replied,"Indeed you are. Any child under the age of 18 with no one to care for them are sent to people who will willingly adopt them by the government. But how does this make you three victims?"We just stared at her."They really don't get it, do they?"Unity asked."No. They don't", I sighed and Sydney muttered,"Where do I start? Oh yeah. Social services, the department in charge of the foster care system, they don't do good background checks on anyone. So most of the time, we're sent to live with perverted psychos or people who basically buy us since the government pays them once a month to care for us. But eh, we survived. And on the bright side, it got us to Brazil, but we were slaves for about six months on end there."The people who were in that room just stared at us like, 0_0 in silence.

"Well, these people are interesting", said a casual voice. We ran over to the window to see _the_ Kakashi on the roof. Naruto's face lit up and he yelled,"Kakashi-sensei!""Holy SHOOT! It's David mother FUDGING Bowie!""You DUMBASS!"my brother screamed before he smacked Unity hard with the newspaper."That's not David Bowie."Uni was face down on the ground when she said weakly,"S-Sorry for the mix up", before passing out.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"Sakura asked. Kakashi just leaned against the wall when he answered,"Well one, they must've led interesting lives. Two, and this is a theory, they could become good ninjas.""WHAT!?"screamed everyone but Kakashi and Jiriya."I may be older than I look, but I think the years are getting to _your _brain first, Kakashi", Tsunade spit out. The jounin shrugged,"Well, I'm only basing this off of their chakra levels.""Huh?"I asked aloud. He ignored me and continued."Surely you noticed it too Jiriya?"The sage nodded and said,"They do have interesting chakra. Especially the boy."Uni and I turned to see the said"boy"who had a blank expression on his face."Huh. Good to know", was all he said."You noticed it as well, Tsunade. I know you did", said a grinning pervy sage. The Hokage sighed in defeat and admitted,"All right. They _could _make _decent _ninja."Mine, Sydney's and Unity's eyes twitched."But if you did want to become shinobi, you would have to go through the academy first."She smirked as if she won. Until we replied(based on our personalities, I'll let you guess who said what),"Sure. It sounds completely awesome.""Yay!*cart wheel* We're gonna be NINJAS!""You know what? Why the hell not? Our old lives were pretty crappy anyway.""Damn it", I heard her mutter. "All right fine. I'll make arrangements so you can start tomorrow. Now get the hell out of my office!"

"Can do", Sydney said while saluting her. We grabbed our bags and headed out the door, but not before Naruto yelled,"Bye, Sydney!"The red head waved and said,"Later Naruto and...*turns to Sakura*Sakura, right?" The girl nodded and said,"Sakura Haruno.""Nice meeting you. Now Tay, Uni, let's go.""Okay!"Unity shouted before kicking our brother's back.

"*crack*Ow!... God! Why would you-Oh that feels much better. Thank you."

"No...problemo!"

I laughed and told Uni,"You know, if this ninja gig doesn't work out, you could make a great chiropractor."We all smiled until Syd looked panicked and screamed,"Crap! I totally forgot!""Forgot what?"I asked. He turned around dramatically and said,"We're HOMELESS!""Oh..."was all Unity and I could say.

**Me:Hello everyone. I was going to make a profile for my OC'S, but I'm too tired and lazy right now. I promise I'll make it when I type up the next chapter. Please read and review my accounts other stories and tune in next time for"We're in Shippuden, my friends!"thank you and bye!**


End file.
